The Scorpion and The Rose
by Sigma190beta
Summary: I am going to be pre-existing this story please don't judge this one, as it was my first ever try. I just need a beta to help me out with editing the general idea and the wording/grammatical errors. If you wish to read this you can but it isn't that good.
1. The Arrival

A/N:** So this is my first ever writing of a Fan Fiction. I was browsing through all of the stories and I was like "How about I try all of this writing stuff!" I will accept constructive criticism if you have it. **

**I own nothing but my character for RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, as well as the themes from Mortal Kombat are owned by NetherRealm Studios.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Arrival**

I was a boy who was shunned by all ,except by my family who was only my father and beat me, at a house I dreaded living at, and I went to a school where I was the bottom feeder or the worst of all people in my school. I was nerdy to put it in words. I found myself not able to stand other direct human contact easily. I found myself online more and more often. That all changed when I clicked the link to that site.

I was browsing the RWBY wikia when a link popped up and it stated that I should..."Click here to view events of in between volume 1 and 2 that have not been shown before! Courtesy of Rooster Teeth!"I was like YES! Lets see what this is all about." I clicked the link and Everything went black. Just before I slipped out of conciseness I felt a LOT of pain on my tailbone.

* * *

**Main Character's POV:**

**A/N: I will have the character reveal his own name.**

I wake up wearing something different from what I was wearing and I was in an alley.

I looked at myself and I was wearing a pair of steel toed black boots that went to my shins. I had black cargo pants (YES more pockets!) with a blue stripe down the side of each leg. I had a black, with blue accents, armor that resembled a ninja's top body. It had shoulder pads that curved upwards and were made of an unidentifiable metal and it shaped itself into a point at the end of my shoulders. The front of my chest had a pattern on the chest that seemed to resemble that of the under belly of a scorpion. When I tried stretching in a certain way I found that I was able to bend as if the armor was not there. It did not hinder my movements at all. I had a gauntlet on my right hand where it was made with the black metal with the blade on top of it being blue and it split into two prongs near the elbow but was a flat blade that went over my hand. When I pressed a button on my gauntlet it slid up so I could lift up my hand to allow me to lift up my hand. On the bottom it had a hole which it looked like it shot out something. It was the same on the left hand but the color was blue with a black stripe down each side of it and it had no blade. On my head is a black metal mask that resembled something like a samurai mask and a blue hood. I felt on my back that I had twin swords. So I drew them and with not a noise I held them up to the broken moon.

…

…

'WAIT,WAIT,WAIT! WHY IS THE FREAKING MOON BROKEN!' I thought as I dropped my swords

'Am I in the RWBY universe?!'

'OK calm down focus.' I started to scratch my head with my scorpion tail.

...

...

SCORPION TAIL?!

I turned around just to see a black scorpion tail jutting from my tail bone. The tail was just sharp but did not have the barbs like an actual scorpion. I looked at my swords and realized they looked like medieval swords cut in half with only half the guard. when I looked at the swords I put them together and I saw that they fused together and the blade elongated itself from the hilt up. A button is on the bottom of each sword is located on both of them. The left sword turned into something that resembles a Dragunov. The right one resembled an AK-47U. The left one had the word Bing on it while the right one had Huo on it. But as I was sitting there admiring my weapons I hear a girl scream and say something so I ran to go and help her out.

* * *

**Ruby's POV:**

"Yes Blake I got your tuna. No it is not high fat. Yes I got Yang her… other products." I said with a bit of a blush at the end of my sentence.

I was shopping at Vale all by myself because Weiss was with her father for the break in between semesters. Yang had a "hang under" or something like that according to Blake. Blake was in bed because of some bad tuna (I still can not get over how cute her little cat ears are!). If I did not have all of these shopping bags and such I would be home by now because of my semblance but alas I can't carry a weight and still use my semblance.

'Maybe I should cut through the alley to get to Beacon faster' I thought.

As I went through the alley listening to "Red Like Roses pt.1" I knocked into a man.

"Lost little honey?" the man grumbled.

"No. I know exactly where I am going and I do not require any form of help from strangers." I said.

As I was walking away though the man grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards him.

"Aw honey don't be like that, Come on we can talk a little." He said pushing me into a wall.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Hmm… Nah I don't think so." He whispered rubbing his hand up and down my back.

I close my eyes, holding my breath. I waited for it to end. Then I heard him grunt and back up.

" asked you to leave her alone. You need to respect her wishes." A voice that sounded a cross between Ren's voice and Juane's, said in a flat tone.

How does he know my last name? I opened my eyes to see a sight that surprised me a lot. A boy with Black and Blue clothes and a hood was pressing a scorpion tail into the man's throat drawing a little blood.

"So friend… you her boyfriend or something." the Man asked with fear in his eyes. I felt a bit of heat rising in my cheeks.

I would NOT mind at all if you sir were my boyfriend! He looked like he is around 6 foot or so and was very well built and a face that had no scars on it. he had deep blue eyes from looking at my sword and dark blue hair that could be mistaken as black with light blue tips. His skin was tanned and he was very well built.

"No I am not your friend I am just someone who had a long travel time here, and have recently had a very bad day so tell me why should I not cut off your appendages that you are not worthy of." The boy spat out with fire in his eyes.

The man started to pale at the thought and whimpered "Y-y-yes-s-s S-s-s-ii-r!"

The boy then pulled his tail and kicked the man away. He then approached me and took off his hood and mask and asked "Are you alright Miss…?"

"Ruby Rose. Also how do you know my last name and why do you have a scorpion tail?" I questioned.

He then replied in an even and measured voice "I didn't. I called you that because of the rose on your belt, Ruby and to answer I am a scorpion faunus."

I nodded and exclaimed "Well! Thank you for your help Mr…?"

He Replied " Xie. Lingdu Xie but people call me by my first name in a shortened version of Lin."

"Lin… I like it! Oh do you have a place to stay or what?" I asked.

"Well… I am new to the area so I do not have really any type of living arrangements set up." Lin replied with a wistful look.

"Oh. Hey! You could stay at me and my team's dorm! Well My partner is away for family matters but the rest of my team is there!"

"Uh… ok." Lin said with the same wistful look.

"But… My team is all Girls!"

"WAIT! WHAT!"

* * *

**Lin's POV:**

So to recap I am in the world of remnant and staying in the same room as my crush, Ruby Rose and her team. I have a few weapons that can turn into guns or are bladed and I have very cool clothes.

"Well I can get you some clothes because I have a bit of extra money because I do not think that my sister and my friend would like to have me bring in a person that is wearing armor." Ruby replied.

"Fair enough. Lead the way" I said.

We started to walk on in the alleyway and we came out onto the street. That was when Ruby asked me a question.

"So how old are you?" Ruby questioned.

"I am 14 going on 15, Ruby." I responded as a look of shock went across Ruby's face.

"WHY ARE YOU SO TALL IF YOU ARE 1 YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME?!" She shrieked.

I just chuckled.

"OK you asked me a question so I will ask you a question. How old are you?"

"I am 15 and yet I am so much smaller than you." She growls.

"Oh. Sooooooooo... Where are we?" I asked wanting to get off this subject.

"We are at the clothing store now! So go and pick out some clothes!" Ruby replied with a cheerful tone in her voice.

I went and picked out some clothes. When we left I had my boots and pants still on yet I had gotten a Black Backpack with my armor and weapons in it. I had a Black hoodie with a blue stripe on each of the sleeves, My shirt was a Dark blue long sleeve shirt.

"So are we going to head to your dorm room now or what?" I asked.

"Sure, sure" she said with a glazed look staring at me.

"What is wrong?" I questioned. I allowed a hint of concern enter my voice.

"Eep! It is nothing! We had better get going!" She said with a bit of a blush. She then proceeded to mutter something that, only thanks to my hearing as a new found faunus, I heard barely muttered " I can't day dream again in front of him!"

Was she... Day dreaming about ME?!

...

...

...

We arrived at Beacon and my mouth just dropped in shock at how huge the place was. It resembled something out of a fairy tale. It had a castle look that seemed to make it look similar to the Disney castle at Disney land. The only difference was, you had to take away the mouse ears and blue from the entire castle and left the white and gold, that is Beacon.

"WOW!" I gasped with a grin on my face.

When I looked back at Ruby she was very far in front of me and was running very fast to something or the other. I then started to give chase.

When we entered the hallway we went in and I found people staring at me and pointing to something behind me. I knew what it was so I pushed up and under my hoodie. We were still in the hallway on the way to her dorm when I heard:

"Blake! Where is Ruby?!" A girl screamed.

"She went to go and get some stuff from some stores and has not come back yet." Another girl replied in a calm and even tone.

Ruby then approached the same door where the yelling was originating from and knocked.

* * *

**Yang's POV:**

I heard the knocking and sprinted to the door. I opened the door and there Ruby stood with a boy who was a bit taller than me but seemed to basically have the same type of hair yet his was blue.

"Heya, Ruby! Who is your friend?"

"Oh this is Lin. He saved me from this man in the alley and he kinda does not have a place to live." Was her reply

"Well nice to meet you Lin" I said with a smile on my face as I held out my hand for a shake.

He looked at me and said something that surprised me a lot "No I will not shake your had for you will just squeeze my hand and most probably just break a few bones in the name of over protectiveness. Your entire posture seems to scream 'I am an over protective sister who will not let any boy near her in a 10 mile radius, UNLESS it is proven otherwise by myself or others that you are not a threat to her safety' but it is nice to meet you too." As he said that I noticed that he kept the front of him in direct view of everyone so his back was not visible to anyone.

"Why are you hiding your back?" I asked as I let him in.

He slid in with is back to the wall while Ruby happily skipped into the room. while he slid in with his back away from us as he slammed the door closed.

"W-w-we-ll I did not know how you would react to me being a f-f-faunus with the animal I resemble."

"Why would you say that?" Blake questioned with a worried look on her face.

He sighed before checking to make sure that no one else was watching him, other than Blake, me, and of course Ruby, and closing the door. "Ruby has seen this and you seem to be trustworthy so I will show this to you."

We watched as he dropped the backpack he was carrying and unzipped his jacket letting it fall to the ground. He then turned around and showed everyone a scorpion tail that was jet black and was very sharp near the end.

I stumbled backwards whispering "Your-Your-Your-"

"A scorpion faunus. The only of my kind, to my knowledge."

"SO FUCKING COOL!" I yelled as I jumped up and examined him.

He looked at me with a confused look as if daring me to say more before turning to Blake and saying "I know you are a-" he paused then looked in his bag and picked out a gauntlet which he put over his right hand. He then proceeded to turn to the door and I saw something shoot out of the glove on a chain before he said in a tone that made me shiver at the thought of it " I think you should leave me to discuss this with the people I trust if you may."

It was then we heard scrambling on the other side of the door. Then Ruby and I started laughing as Blake slightly chuckled.

He then turned to us and flashed a grin to me and shared a blush as he noticed Ruby staring (Does he like my sister!) before turning to Blake with a concerned look on his face. "I will not allow anyone to have their privacy violated by listeners that are not approved of. So I will not say what I know to be true if you do not want listeners."

"Wait where are you staying?" I questioned.

"Well Ruby said I could sleep in this room until I notify Professor Ozpin I want to join Beacon." He replied.

"Well I will not be the one who tells Weiss what is happening." I say with a hurried expression.

"Tell me what?" I hear a voice speak that sounds as frozen and prissy as ever. "Also who are you? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A CHAIN KNIFE THING IN THE DOOR TO THE DORM I LIVE IN!"

"Aw fuck" I hear Lin mutter.

* * *

**And that wraps up the first chapter! Like, Review, etc. and remember to be constructive not destructive in comments! Good Bye!**

**4/14/15: I have changed his height because he would be way to tall from what I have now learned about the measurements.**


	2. Backstory and Arena

**The story is continued! Now let us get started with the story!**

* * *

**Lin's POV:**

"Aw fuck" I mutter while staring at a now fuming Weiss who seems to be thinking of me as the worst person in the world.

She is wearing a combat skirt and has Mynester drawn out and pointed at me just to be knocked out of her hand by Yang and is trailed by Ruby's sniper scythe ,that is in the rifle form.

Weiss then points at me and I yelp looking at her and thinking to myself _'I REALY want to be anywhere but here! Oh 'Fort Ruby would be a good place to hide!'_ Just as I finish thinking this I look at my feet and see that flames are rising up around me in a circle! I yelp (In a manly tone!) and just stand still as the flames make a little tube from the outside room filled with my crush and her over-protective big sister, a Faunus that seems to be trying to keep things calm and a girl yelling at me. Once the flames clear my jaw drops. I am currled under the covers of 'Fort Ruby' in a feteal position. I most probably singed the sheets as well as the ropes that were holding up the bed. But that was not what was on my mind. What was on my mind was _'What? Why did I just teleport like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat? Is that my semblance? Why was there fire when I teleported?'_ were all things that went through my head as I thought, but a shrill voice cut through my thoughts.

"Where the heck did you just go!" While I peaked out from on the bed above hers. I can't resist the urge to say it! I know I should not say it at all but here goes.

"Here I am Ice Queen!" I yell.

She with the rest of team RWBY spin around, as they were facing the door ,where I was standing before I teleported, as their eyes become the size of dinner plates.

"Wh-How-Whe...?" Yang stutters out.

"Cool! Is that your Semblance?" Ruby exclaims with wonder in her eyes.

"Well..." I sheepishly say scratching the back of my head "That was my first time doing anything like that."

"Ok hold it right there mister! Who are you, where are you from, and why are you in my dorm?" Weiss yells with authority in her voice.

I have a vision as I look at her. No longer do I see her I see my father from earth shifting into a man I have never seen before. But as I look at him I feel as if I have known him for my entire life. with a knife in one hand and a pistol in the other. My body starts to move on it's own and I have a burning and a tingling sensation all over my body as I look at him. I see a boy who had my hair color holding me, taking a few blows from the man. No my _father_. I saw him come through a door with bandages all over him, even through all of this stuff, he had a I feel phantom pains of bullets and also pains of a knife entering his body. One thought runs through my mind. 'S_top the pain. STOP the pain. STOP THE FUCKING PAIN!'_

* * *

**Ruby's POV:**  
Ok I did not expect him to fall off of my bed and with a look of deathly fear in his eyes he looks at Weiss and forces himself into the corner and starts to mumble to himself. Weiss looks at him in shock. Yang and Blake are both glaring at Weiss, and I am slowly approaching Lin.

"What the hell Weiss!" Blake explodes with "Why did you do that?"

"Yeah Weiss what the fuck! You just reduced him to a mental patient!" Yang says with her eyes turning red.

"Well I did not know that would happen thank you very much!" Weiss states with a horrified look on her face.

At this point I just tune out their conversation and keep approaching Lin.

"Lin? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I ask with more than a little amount of concern in my voice.

"She reminds me of him, of him, of him." He replies with is voice a little more than a whisper.

"Who is he?"

"He is my father, if I can call him that."

"What did he do?"

"He cut me, my eyes widen "he shot me, he hit me, he was a drunk. He said I was not good enough to be his son. Because I was an animal to him I was treated as such."

"What!?" I, as well as the rest of the team shouts in shock.  
Weiss is the first one to recover and asks "How do I remind you of that?"

He looks up with his face shadowed by the darkness in the corner. His dark blue eyes give off a dangerous feeling. It made me feel like I was his prey as he was the predator. "You remind me of him because he would say that and much more ,except you need to replace the word dorm with the word house."

Weiss just looks dumbly at him, Yang looks at him with her face full of pity and her eyes were now fully red, Blake held her hand to her mouth, and for a rare occurrence was her eyes glistening with tears. Me? I now have my arm around him and another hand on his chest. My head was on his bicep and I was bawling my eyes out.

"I am so sorry." Weiss mutters with a look of grief on her face.

"Why did he do that to you?" Blake asked with tears running down her face.

He seems to falter for a second but then resumes his icy attitude so fast that I was doubting if I even saw it correctly, "My _father_ was a miner. He had a wife who he loved with all his heart. She died during childbirth of my older brother. He became a drunk fuck. He got a little too tipsy and there was a Faunus who hid she was a Faunus. 9 months later there is me and I am born. He was given charge of me because _SHE_ died soon after my birth." He says with venom obvious in his voice.

Lin then turns his attention towards Weiss and says "I am not angry with you I just got a flashback of him while you were yelling. It was of him with a... knife and a... Pistol in his hands."

We look at him with horrified expressions until he picks up his shirt and places it back over his body. And he wraps his tail close to his back and stuffes it into his hoodie that he put back on.

"C'mon girls, I need to speak to Ozpin to get into this academy."

"Wait! You want to be a student here?" Weiss says with disbelief evident in her voice.

"I will tell you it as we walk to Ozpin's office." he sighs.

* * *

**Lin's POV:**

"So that is my story of how I met Rosie here and put a hole through your door." I said.

"Wow, already on nickname basis. Ruby, I am sure that you will have fun tonight with your new boyfriend." Yang said with a flash of red in her eyes. With that said she leans in and stands on her tippy toes so that she can whisper something that made me pale and go wide eyed. "If you ever hurt her, I will castrate you and shout your knees out with a shotgun."

"YANG! It's not like that!" She exclaims with wide eyes. She then mutters "Not yet anyways."

Blake then stops and looks at me and says "Wait... how did you know I was a... you know what."

I stumbled at that and looked at Blake with wide eyes. SHIT! I better not reveal that I know what I know.

"W-w-w-well I noticed your oversized bow, your over use of perfume, and the obvious glare of the contact lenses." I said with a bit of a stutter.

Ruby looks at Blake with a view of understanding written on her face. "Ohhhh, wait contact lenses?"

Blake then glares daggers at me. Cue trembling and paling on my end.

_She is going to kill me._

**Well we are fucked.**

_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND HOW ARE YOU SPEAKING IN MY MIND?_

**I will tell you if you can get away from them.**

I mentally sigh _Consider it done._

I then clap my hands and get their attention. "Well girls I will teleport you to Ozpin's office so bye." As soon as I said that they all looked at me with shock written across their faces.

"Wait wha-" is all that Ruby gets out before I wave my hand and they are wreathed in flames and with a puff of smoke they are gone.

I start towards Ozpin's office at a slow pace.

_Ok. Who are you?_

**Well... I am an AI, like Alpha, or Cortanna.**

_Wait? Am I a Spartan or a Freelancer?_

**Really? That is your only question? Well you are neither.**

_Ok what is your name?_

**I do not have one.**

_Hm...what do you think?_

**Well, I would like Primus, or first in Latin.**

_Well I like it! But I am also wondering why I have all these powers, abilities and such._

**There we go! Ok, I do not know why you were given these powers but I do know what powers have.**

_Ok what are they?_

At this point I am in the elevator that leads up to his office and have just pressed the button for his office.

**So imagine a videogame. You have 4 'skill trees' and with those there are four 'ranks' to each. The 'skill trees' are Semblance, Hand to Hand, Weapons, and Exo-Suit(Spartan Armor). The four 'ranks',in order of worst to best, Proficient, Excellent, Adept, and Apex.**

_Wait! I can have Spartan Armor?_

**Yes but to start you out I will only give you 10 points because this will give me the chance to analyze you. Oh, and by the way you have already made the semblance up to proficient. **

_Wait what is my semblance, and why is that?_

**It is elemental control. You know how to use Ice and Fire. For example when you use fire you can turn into smoke that allows you to 'teleport' to any place with oxygen. You have also used it enough at high enough levels to push it to getting that high in proficiency.**

_So that is why there are flames that encircle people when I think about teleporting anybody anywhere._

**Correct, now where are you going to distribute your points?**

_Question, what can I do at each level, and why do I have to use 'points'?_

**To answer both of those questions I upload raw data and your brain would actually melt into a puddle if I was not putting 80% of my operating power towards it and you not being used to it.**

_Ok. I want 2 points in Semblance, 3 points in weapons, 2 in hand to hand, and 3 in the Spartan armor._

**Thank you. You seem to be the person who prefers weapons and defense over going in with just your hand to hand. I shall implement these now.**

I am about to respond but then I feel know ledge start to just pop into my head, but I am unable to ponder that for as soon as I recover the bell of the elevator dings and I watch it open to see a man with a mask that is similar to Corvo from Dishonored. But he pulls a gun out and shoots at me.

* * *

**Ruby's POV: (Right after getting teleported)**

"-aaaaaaat?" I finish looking around.

I see Professor Ozpin looking at us with an amused expression, looked at us with a glare and seemed about to burst a vein, and a Boy was sitting in a chair with a mask on his face so I could not see his reaction.

"MRS. ROSE!" said with a not so disguised note of anger in her voice. "You will explain how you and your team got up here as well as explaining the scorch marks."

I respond, with what I know is a pale face. "We were teleported, against our will, by our friend who wants to come to Beacon and we wanted to tell you about him."

We then hear the boy who had the mask on say, "What is his name?"

Blake then says, "Lingdu Xie."

He then looks at us before pulling out the Great-Sword on his back and points it at Blake and says "What Faunas is he?"

I blurt out "He is a scorpion faunas."

He then places the sword back and speaks "I believe you." He then turns to and says "His semblance is elemental control. He know how to use Fire and Ice," He turns to my team "He turned you all into smoke and embers and manipulated said embers and smoke into this room. He then froze each of your molecules into the shape he remembered. He then heated the ice to a certain temperature until you return to normal. You are very lucky he did not mess up. You could all be one body, have only parts of your body, or have no clothes on."

Weiss then looks at him in shock and exclaims "WHAT!"

Yang then grins and says "Hey Weiss! You may be Ice Queen but he is Ice King!"

We all, even Ozpin, , and the masked boy, groan.

Weiss then turns to Yang and tosses a vial of ice dust on top of her. Yang gasps and is soon a giant frozen ice block.

Weiss, hmphs, Blake and snort, I fall over laughing, the Masked Boy chuckles, and smiles.

We all hear the bell on the elevator ding. We see Lin step out with a bit of a stumble. The Masked boy turns around and pulls a gun from his hip. Before I can ask what he is doing, it extends to a shotgun of some sort and he shoots at Lin four times. Before I could even scream the bullets are on their way and are quite close to him. His eyes glaze over then refocus. the bullets disappear in a flash of flames. He then moves forward and punches the man in the jaw, or where his jaw would be if he was not wearing the mask, then gets behind him and trips him. The Masked guy falls on his back as Lin puts his foot on him.

Lin then says something that I would have never expected, "Well brother have you gotten a worse shot since I saw you?"

"Well... I can't hurt my little brother more than I have to. Do I?" He replies.

Everyone in the room just stares at him and Lin. We then hear an explosion and see chunks of steaming ice start to fly by. We look back to see Yang Hair alight and red eyes.

"Explain. now." She says calmly but her hair grows more fire as she says those words and her eyes going a bit more red.

Lin visibly pales and stutters out "Do not worry we do this every time we meet after a few years."

He then takes his foot off of him and looks at all of us and says "Oh where are my manners! I am Lingdu Xie. My older brother here is Ebony Nero Xie. But please call him Ebony Nero."

I then walk up to Ebony and say "Nice to meet ya!"

He might have raised an eyebrow and shook my hand while saying "So. You banging her Ling?"

Lin looks at Ebony and just punches him in the back of the throat, I blush and start to sputter nonsense, Yang gets even angrier, Blake looks like a tomato, and Weiss looks like she was halfway dead because of that statement. The only ones who looked somewhat composed were and .

Lin then looks up and says "Can I kill him or is he going to be a student like me?"

That snaps out of her stupor and looks at Lin and asks "You wish to be a student?"

He nods and then she says into her scroll "Attention all students we will be having an initiation for two people. All first years are required to come for their test. All other years are allowed to watch." She then looks at Lin and says "No."

Lin then looks down and sighs.

Lin looked at all of us and said "Well better not keep them waiting." and left for the elevator.

* * *

**Lin's POV:**

I stood there in the arena and looked upon the crowd. I had my tail curled behind me and made sure it looked it was a case for something.

_Hey Primus what is the initiation?_

**It most probably is a duel between two students.**

_Just great._

then cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. She then spoke. "Today we are testing Ebony Nero and Lingdu Xie for their initiation." She then looked at us and then continued. "I will be picking students with this randomizer. The screen then lights up as we watch it come up with Ebony's Masked face and shows a wheel which has a wheel of faces on each side. the wheel then spins and we watch it stop on Cardin Winchester.

I see Ebony get up and look at Cardin who looks on him with a smug look.

They both take the field and as I watch Ebony's Aura is show but is gold not green like Cardin's.

looks at him in shock and then announces "As you can see Mr. Nero's Aura is Gold which signifies that it is at least 10 times as powerful as his opponent."

We all looked at her as I hear my brother say, "Why not face his entire team?" Everyone paled as I just chuckled. From I what I know of him from the 'memories' of when I was younger in this universe he could have handled him when he was only started getting trained at Pyraha's school. They all walk forward and get up from their seats.

We all look to Ebony who says "Come let us fight. I need to have a challenge." with a sadistic gleam in his eyes, and a predatory smile.

They leave and go into the locker room, and a few minutes later they comes out in their combat gear. I can't focus on the fight because at that moment Primus wanted to talk to me.

**Sir, I have hacked into the Professors scroll and I have paired you against Pyraha Nikos.**

_What! you gave me the girl that is considered impossible to damage in a fight fight and win._

**Do not worry. I have a plan to make her instill fear into the student body.**

_Ok, also how do I activate my Spartan armor stuff?_

**Well, It is cloaked to look like your skin. You just need to think about It is based off of Halo 5 armor pieces.**

_Okay what are the pieces?_

**Your armor is Centurion except for the helmet which is Recruit BRN and your visor is Frost.**

_Cool. Wait what are the percentages that Ebony will win over Cardin and his team?_

**There is a... 90% chance he will win at this point. He finished.**

_Wait what?_

True to Primus' word they all are in some form of inability to fight. Cardin is in the ceiling, Sky is in the wall in an eagle fashion, Dove is in a crater on the floor, and the other guy is underneath Ebony as he shines his blade.

He then looks up and says, "This was not a challenge."

then recovers and speaks. "As you can see his Aura bar has still not left the gold so he was still more powerful then them all in terms of Aura, but you may leave the arena so Lingdu Xie can get his match stated."

He then nods and just jumps out of the arena, to the surprise of everyone. He then stands up and goes to his seat and starts to shine his blade again.

"Now the computer has already randomized behind the scenes and has show that this other young man shall face," she checks her scroll. Then she relooks at her scroll. "Mrs. Nikos."

I grin and head to the locker room, but before I can get all the way out my 'brother' whispered "Good luck."

* * *

**Hey...*Bullet grazes his ear* Hey! I am sorry! *Hammer is thrown at his head* I have been trying but I did not like any form my story took from the first chapter. Ok Goodbye! *Watches as a bunch of dots in different colors aim at the back of his head*.**


	3. AN (1) Sorry

**Hello! I am sorry but I have been busy with school and wanting to see RWBY volume 3 so I can plan how it goes. So I have to make this chapter an Authors Note! Now I will do updates.**

**1\. I am asking for one more Oc! Now this must be detailed, or somewhat detailed. If it is detailed I will just take it and Nerf it down if it is to powerful. IF it is some what detailed I will add on my own touches. Also they can not be paired with any cannon pairings, HINTED OR NOT! So no Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Juane, Neptune, Sun, Weiss, or Blake pairings. Yang and Ruby are taken through Oc's. I have one Oc through a person taking initiative to get it in. Give me at least, their race, history, characteristics, semblance, and what the team name will be. The Initials for all the characters are(First initial/Last initial) L/X, E/N, and J/P. No Yaoi or Yuri, because I do not know how to write that way, as I do not think that way. I am a straight male. Please PM the characters. (Also if I use things from your people in the other fanfictions I may be writing I will try to give credit where due.)**

**2\. Who should I pair Ebony with? give me people and I will make it into a poll. Please be realistic, I'm not putting him with Glynda, or anyone else. Again no Yaoi or Yuri.**

**3\. I am unsure how other authors do polls so please give me awnsers. I have a test poll set up through this site, if anyone has something better than can I get a PM or a review.**

**4\. I am going to start posting reviews and stuff on chapters so I can also get readers being active.**


End file.
